my babysitter is a vampire Sexual urges
by deyonsmith15
Summary: Sarah begins to have feelings for OC but finds out that it's more than that and her urges get the best of her will this make them a happy couple or just a flings
1. love or lust

going to another school is cool but when it's new people it gets very weird as i got drop off to the school my mom said goodbye honey i waved back she sped off first day at school it's gonna be a breeze but it wasn't i was made fun of they called me names but i didn't care and i push forward then i saw this girl she was beautiful i went to talk to her but she was talking to her friends so i waited a bit so i wouldn't be rude when she was talking i tapped her shoulder she turned around and smile and said Hi you must be new here i nodded my name is Sarah fox i shake her hands i said I'm new here and don't know where classes are at she show me around then i introduced myself she said great!! we talked for the whole school day i was intrigued by this girl she

was different from the others she was nice pretty and beautiful after weeks go past she acted pretty weird in school lately she started to look at me like she was going to eat me alive during lunch she said i think I saw you around here I nodded my head no she said hmm okay then later she sped right next to me i didn't notice until later i jumped when i saw her she said you okay? i said yeah then i ask while we walk to school how did you get here so quickly she said i took the bus oh was okay during lunch we began to enjoy each other so much we cuddle or hug but when we hug she hug for a long time then she starts to be clingy when girls look at me i was scared but didn't pay it no mind i ask her later in the evening are you jealous she had a who me jealous nah kinda face i said come on admit it she says i am not jealous a smirk came on my face and i started to laugh she starts to have an expression i couldn't recognized she said calmly stop saying that stop saying what? as i smirk came upon my face i whisper in her jelly she scream no I am not jealous i said okay as i walk to my house i made it to my house and i went up to my room and close the door as i went to close the window i turned around saw Sarah was already in my house in my mind i'm thinking in my mind how did you get here Sarah she says my brother let her in this she stare at me in an concern manner saying you okay ? i said yeah i 'am she said okay and after that i didn't know what to do 2 weeks pass on thank god its Winter break and we got less homework yes I said out loud Sarah has been gone for some weeks and i was getting worried my friend Thomas comes in and says are you okay with the Homework he gave us i look at him like you know that I appreciate it thomas said i wish Sarah was here i was looking confused i ask him what do you mean thomas said she told me that she was going to the counsel for a quick chat but never came back i say that's why she been gone for weeks i went into my backpack and it was a letter from

* * *

Sarah it reads sorry for not getting back to you sooner but I was caught up in a bit of madness with the counsel they said you do something to make their chairman vanished from there i need you to come down to the old building by the school and don't be followed by no one i tell Thomas i going to find Sarah Thomas said can I come with you i said no thomas said okay sadly as i got to the location of the unknown building i was scared to go into the building but I tough it up and went into the building i couldn't see shit it was dark as i search i hit my head on a door ouch that hurt i said in my head as i got closer to an door with 6 chairs as i look in i heard voices i see 5/6 chairman of the vampire counsel i guess sarah was right about a chairman missing but i had nothing to do with it then i sarah said he's innocent he didn't do it the leader of the counsel says if he's not here in 10 mins we will have to suck him dry showing her fangs Sarah says you are not going to touch him showing her fangs making her more serious than them the leader says we'll see about that the leaders of the house told her to call me back glad i didn't have my phone on me or i would be done he didn't answer Sarah says the leader claps her hand two guys come and say what you want me to do my queen the leader says find to me the two guys said with pleasure they leave going to the same door as me i moved quickly to the other door which was the closet i heard footsteps go to the door as i leave sarah

* * *

try to plead my case but it didn't work out for her or me so i came from the door and say hi to sarah says where did you come from that door as i point at the door

she says they want you dead and I'm not letting them kill you i was scared out of my mind i said how about we just leave sarah says we can't go i said fuck in my mind me and sarah didn't know what to do i said how about i use a pick lock she says it's not that easy i said it is I then went to the door and pick at it for a while then it opened up i look impressed with myself sarah looked at me and smirked and said let's go now we left the abandoned house i said we're screwed sarah says language looking shock of me swearing i said I'm going home Sarah says oh well I guess I will have to go with you i look at her confused saying you have to go home she says you are going get hurt i said i will be fine sarah says no i coming with you i said ugh okay fine we walked back to the house and

open the door Sarah and i hugged I said we missed you a week later I went to a store and got a chain and thought i could give it to sarah the next week i see Sarah and i tapped her shoulder she says oh it's you you scared me i said i got something for you she says what is it i said close your eyes she rolled her eyes and said okay and I put an pretty chain around her neck she opens her eyes and says where is it i said go in the bathroom she smiles and kisses me thank you I stand with a crazy smile I said you're welcome she says see you after school after school I walked home then I see Thomas I said what's up man he says what's up man you still want to go to the party I said what party he said my sister is coming back from her trip I said I can't he said why screaming at me people are looking at us confused I said calm down I just can't do it today Thomas said okay just don't be mad at me for not letting you know what happens at the party he walks away mad I looked confused I feel something tap me on my shoulder I turned around it's Sarah I said hey she says what was that about I said Thomas being Thomas she said I got to tell you that thanks for the giftI was shocked I looked down at the chain it was I was looking at it for a while Sarah snapped at me I was looking at her face sorry Sarah a week later my brother came in and said my keys was just on the TV I thought about it and said oh shoot I gotta go back to school to get the keys the keys were in my locker next day at school and I went up to Sarah and tap on her shoulder and she said hi oc how are you doing today hugged me and I was like uh Sarah you okay she giggled her mood wasn't like this something is not right I said see you later but after that I went to my brother and told him that Sarah been acting weird he said welp there's nothing to do about that I asked I looking dumb saying what does that mean he said she likes you I asked well that's shocking and I said so that's why Sarah acting weird I went upstairs and saw her I quietly walk possible ran into my room then 20mins later I hear my door being open I looked up it's Sarah she says there you are I have been looking for you and calling you I looked at her she begins to look at me and says I told you about my urges now they have taken over then I just ran out of the room and went into the pantry which has a double lock she must've know where I was she knocked on the door and said baby_ **come** **out you make it worse she repeatedly humming something..baby**_ come**_ out now!! she says I 'm getting impatient she says I can feel your heartbeat so come out please a i don't want to hurt you my mind why did I have to get that chain she says you know what I gotta better idea she gets an key the door handle jiggle I said stop please she said I love you so much baby come out and kiss me i stay in the pantry as she giggled and she instantly opens the door open and I look at her eyes they were brown she says oh honey bun I love you so much and I will be with you till the ends of the Earth️ I get up and try to run but she pinned me up against the wall with her vampire strength and begins to bite me leaving me with hickeys I began to feel like I'm going to die she said you are very cute and I love you so much baby kisses me all over my face and body her phone goes off and she looks at me and says I have to take this wait here okay I nodded my head but I sneak out of the house and run_** and she sees that i sneaked out of the house she says the urge is getting stronger

i need go somewhere**_ else to get away from her_** i hear her footsteps **_so just let me know where you are she didn't come out of hiding ... oh oc I love you but the urges are more stronger but you so dense you can't tell I looked around and saw nothing I turned around and got tackle to the ground and her lips were kissing my neck leaving me with hickeys I push her off and run she says in a lovely way you can't escape from me so let's go home and kiss I kept running she giggled then chases me I feel like a animal getting prey on i feel her presence so I went into the trash can she must've know because she push the trash can over I fell out of the trash can she looked very angry and attractive to me she grabs me and kisses me roughly and says I told you not getting away from me baby I said oh crap her I push her off she growls at me and says you know the urge is making want you more babe I run home before my legs hurt I locked the front door and back door so ...she ... won't.. get.. in I lay down for a few minutes to rest up I wake up I checked the doors they still locked you know I am a vampire right ?. I turned around she looks at me and say why don't you just love me I said I do you ran away from me you bit me that's why I ran from you she says okay I'm sorry she hugs me and I hug back after that everything is going well until she grabs my crotch and then kisses me roughly again I groaned and moan she whispered in my ear seductive ... the urge had taken me over now then she pull my pants off and she looked at me and said wow you grew licking her lips and pull off my draws she looked at me in total love and lust the next part made me close my mouth she started to lick my balls in circles and it felt so good_**

**_she then put it in her mouth and started to deepthroat my cock few minutes later i feel like I was in paradise she got up and took me upstairs to continue she said laid down babe I'm going to go ahead suck you some more she went and suck my cock ...oh my goodness you taste good oc i laid back and enjoying how she sucks my dick but my dick felt weird then felt a pull i gonna cum Sarah_**

**_i said groaned she looked at me with pink eye totally not sarah no more i bust a nut in her mouth and she said wow that's a lot of you in my mouth but i enjoyed it now you are going to enjoyed me as she takes her clothes off i looked around blushing she says awwww baby i am your girlfriend don't be shy come here extending her arms towards me i come towards her we kissed and our tougues meet after that she says woah you are the best thing that ever happened to me she says now show me how much you love me spread eagle style i put my cock in her meeting her womanhood she moaned softly i begin to stroke softly in her she moans again in my mind she loves this how about this ..._**

**_i begin to pound her she scream in pleasure oh...fuck me oh baby right there mmph fuck my mind i am enjoy myself and she is too she screams in pain and pleasurement i stop but she tells me to keep going it feels good I kept going she scream in pleasure and moaned loudly i didn't care who's there she needed know that i love her she made a couple cute noises which means something i didn't know until i felt semen around my tip she says okay...uh... you laid down i said okay excited she giggled and put it back in she moans again in pleasurement she begins to bounce on me very fast i couldn't control her i said slow down babe she says k babe she flipped her hair back and turned around and said are you ready baby i said even know i going to cum again we do anal position which i don't know what to do i just i put my dick back in her she moaned softly and i begin to pounded hard she moans louder than she says oh honey bun fuck me mmph right there mmmph don't stop ...fuck your vampire girlfriend hard fuck me oc harder mmmph i pounded hard again she moans cute sounds and moan some more and said harder which means she came again i kept going but I felt a pull which means that I going to cum ...oh sarah i finna cum she pulls me in with her legs and says in me i want you make me yours only yours while Kissing me i came inside her i fell out on the bed we looked at each other we both said that was amazing_**

* * *


	2. love or lies

OC's POV

after Sarah and I are done cleaning up she says I am so sorry for that I said it's okay just let me know when it happens again she says okay after 10 mins after that we looked at the clock and said we're late I said it's okay I don't really feel like going to school tomorrow or today Sarah looking at me concerned saying are you okay I said yeah how should I tell friend Sarah about this I was thinking in my mind I went back in bed Sarah said see you later OC she leaves my room I went to sleep

Sarah's Pov what's up with Oc he was very looked sad this morning and I feel so bad for him i wished i can help him with his problem but i don't know what it is so i go to his house after school today i will show him how much i care _about him _

OC pov i wish that my mom was still here i miss her holding up the family photos but it's okay i will push through by cereal and videogames oc went into the refrigerator as he grab the milk and pour the cereal into the bowl and then the milk

then turned on the game as he watched an movie then he hears the door and Sarah said hi oc look confused school let out already she said no i was just wondering if you was okay Sarah grabs my hands and squeeze them softly as she and I kiss she said i got to go back to school okay i said okay but before that happens i grab her hand and kisses it she blushed she says oh my ... you are something else she says you know what

what i asked? i going to stay with you i said wait what she put her fingers on my lips and shushed me she took off her boots and sat down on the couch and patted for me to sit down i sat down and we cuddle up with each other while watching TV and i looked at her she looked at me smiling and blushing in my mind how did i end up with a beautiful girl like this


	3. jealousy

A new girl comes and gets oc's attention and sarah gets jealous and tries to win his heart back

OC pov well that was great a movie last night saying as sarah while she sleeps as he plays in her hair she so beautiful to me when she sleeps i look at the clock it's 6:30 which means i have to get up for school i went into the bathroom and wash up but i remember i forget my toothbrush

i went into my room and i got my toothbrush and toothpaste and come back in the room sarah was still sleeping i kissed her on the cheek as i leave i hear her say where you going i said school she said okay groaning wake me up when you come back i said okay while in school i saw this new girl she was beautiful i went to her i introduce myself to her she said my name is Cindy i shake her hand she you know you are very cute i blushed

thank you for the compliment she says you are welcome i asked her what class are you going to she says math i have math too i said she says awesome we walked to the class after math class cindy

asked me do you have a girlfriend i said no but i realize that sarah had sex a week ago and she says loves me what i am I thinking ? Cindy says are you okay i said yeah just thinking she says you want to hang out with me i said yes she happily said okay and hugged me i came home at 10:00 I silently close the door i turned around Sarah was there uh hey Sarah Sarah asked me in a worried tone where were you i told her i was with the new girl at school she scoffed at me saying wow i guess you want something better

i said no no sarah i love you she rolled her eyes and said whatever you say oc is she getting jealous I came into my room Sarah look through my phone uh oh she drops the phone on the bed and confront me and say you don't love me she slaps me she goes to the bathroom i look on my phone cindy showed us hanging out i went into my gallery and delete it from my phone After that Sarah comes out of the bathroom and says I'm going home oc i said why Sarah says you cheating on me i said i delete it from the phone sarah says it doesn't matter to me i said sarah i am sorry sarah says okay you got to promise to me that you won't cheat on me i said i promise she says okay and says come on and hug me baby we hugged then kiss after we went to bed goodnight Sarah she fall asleep on me i smile and smile and went to sleep


	4. jealousy (12-25 22:20:58)

after i fell asleep i felt something on my crotch and Sarah looking at me weird hi beautiful she doesn't say anything but just kiss me roughly again we broke the kiss

**she said babe the urge is back i said oh no she says but i can control it now as she kiss me but she looks at me with her eyes that are an different color she said i am gonna suck your dick i said no she pulls my dick out and says mmph as she licks her lips and suck my dick i groan in pleasure she starts bobbing her head furiously i started to moan at loud she looks at me and says I love you so much baby you are mine only mine if you ever fuck another person i will have to punish you in a teasing way she kept sucking and i felt a pull in my stomach I'm going to come i come in her mouth she says that was delicious babe I'm still horny tho as she pointed at her womanhood i said not now she whining saying why i said no go to sleep baby she says okay but i going to get some later you watch i looked at her like you tripping after that i went into the bathroom and took a shower but i didn't hear nobody else come in untill i hear mmph babe I'm horny in my ear i turned around and see Sarah staring at me i say hey she said i told you that I will get some more as she pinned me up against the wall and kissed me on the cheek and kisses all over me she says come out and get me some after no you done k **babe

i** said okay but she says you know what** she** comes back to me she grabs my dick and sucks it i throw my head back in pleasure she stops and kisses me roughly and whisper seductively i am yours and you are mine** after that she says i going to make you forget about that girl i say oh so that's why you doing this she kisses me roughly again


	5. love vs lust

after i fell asleep i felt something on my crotch and Sarah looking at me weird hi beautiful she doesn't say anything but just kiss me roughly again we broke the kiss

**she said babe the urge is back i said oh no she says but i can control it now as she kiss me but she looks at me with her eyes that are an different color she said i am gonna suck your dick i said no she pulls my dick out and says mmph as she licks her lips and suck my dick i groan in pleasure she starts bobbing her head furiously i started to moan at loud she looks at me and says I love you so much baby you are mine only mine if you ever fuck another person i will have to punish you in a teasing way she kept sucking and i felt a pull in my stomach I'm going to come i come in her mouth she says that was delicious babe I'm still horny tho as she pointed at her womanhood i said not now she whining saying why i said no go to sleep baby she says okay but i going to get some later you watch i looked at her like you tripping after that i went into the bathroom and took a shower but i didn't hear nobody else come in untill i hear mmph babe I'm horny in my ear i turned around and see Sarah staring at me i say hey she said i told you that I will get some more as she pinned me up against the wall and kissed me on the cheek and kisses all over me she says come out and get me some after no you done k **babe

i** said okay but she says you know what** she** comes back to me she grabs my dick and sucks it i throw my head back in pleasure she stops and kisses me roughly and whisper seductively i am yours and you are mine** after that she says i going to make you forget about that girl i say oh so that's why you doing this she kisses me roughly again


	6. the urge

after i fell asleep i felt something on my crotch and Sarah looking at me weird hi beautiful she doesn't say anything but just kiss me roughly again we broke the kiss

**she said babe the urge is back i said oh no she says but i can control it now as she kiss me but she looks at me with her eyes that are an different color she said i am gonna suck your dick i said no she pulls my dick out and says mmph as she licks her lips and suck my dick i groan in pleasure she starts bobbing her head furiously i started to moan at loud she looks at me and says I love you so much baby you are mine only mine if you ever fuck another person i will have to punish you in a teasing way she kept sucking and i felt a pull in my stomach I'm going to come i come in her mouth she says that was delicious babe I'm still horny though as she pointed at her womanhood i said not now she whining saying why i said no go to sleep baby she says okay but i going to get some later you watch i looked at her like you tripping after that i went into the bathroom and took a shower but i didn't hear nobody else come in untill i hear mmph babe I'm horny in my ear i turned around and see Sarah staring at me i say hey she said i told you that I will get some more as she pinned me up against the wall and kissed me on the cheek and kisses all over me she says come out and get me some after no you done k **babe

i** said okay but she says you know what** she** comes back to me she grabs my dick and sucks it i throw my head back in pleasure she stops and kisses me roughly and whisper seductively i am yours and you are mine** after that she says i going to make you forget about that girl i say oh so that's why you doing this she kisses me roughly again and then she came into the shower i ask what are you doing Sarah she looked at me and said you are so cute

i love you so much baby as she kissed me on the cheek i was still naked she jumped out of the shower and said I'll be back

i was like okay but i was scared of this side of Sarah she was very agitated and aggressive i hop out of the shower and locked the door now she can't get in now

as i put on my clothes i hear the knob rattle she said _oh baby open the door you just making this worse _she sounds agitated and angry _ baby stop playing just open the fuc#ing door sarah kicks the door i jump in suprise i asked Sarah are you okay Sarah response i won't be okay as long as you fuck me baby _


	7. Vampire urges

going to another school is cool but when it's new people it gets very weird as i got drop off to the school my mom said goodbye honey i waved back she sped off first day at school it's gonna be a breeze but it wasn't i was made fun of they called me names but i didn't care and i push forward then i saw this girl she was beautiful i went to talk to her but she was talking to her friends so i waited a bit so i wouldn't be rude when she was talking i tapped her shoulder she turned around and smile and said Hi you must be new here i nodded my name is Sarah fox i shake her hands i said I'm new here and don't know where classes are at she show me around then i introduced myself she said great!! we talked for the whole school day i was intrigued by this girl she

was different from the others she was nice pretty and beautiful after weeks go past she acted pretty weird in school lately she started to look at me like she was going to eat me alive during lunch she said i think I saw you around here I nodded my head no she said hmm okay then later she sped right next to me i didn't notice until later i jumped when i saw her she said you okay? i said yeah then i ask while we walk to school how did you get here so quickly she said i took the bus oh was okay during lunch we began to enjoy each other so much we cuddle or hug but when we hug she hug for a long time then she starts to be clingy when girls look at me i was scared but didn't pay it no mind i ask her later in the evening are you jealous she had a who me jealous nah kinda face i said come on admit it she says i am not jealous a smirk came on my face and i started to laugh she starts to have an expression i couldn't recognized she said calmly stop saying that stop saying what? as i smirk came upon my face i whisper in her jelly she scream no I am not jealous i said okay as i walk to my house i made it to my house and i went up to my room and close the door as i went to close the window i turned around saw Sarah was already in my house in my mind i'm thinking in my mind how did you get here Sarah she says my brother let her in this she stare at me in an concern manner saying you okay ? i said yeah i 'am she said okay and after that i didn't know what to do 2 weeks pass on thank god its Winter break and we got less homework yes I said out loud Sarah has been gone for some weeks and i was getting worried my friend Thomas comes in and says are you okay with the Homework he gave us i look at him like you know that I appreciate it thomas said i wish Sarah was here i was looking confused i ask him what do you mean thomas said she told me that she was going to the counsel for a quick chat but never came back i say that's why she been gone for weeks i went into my backpack and it was a letter from

* * *

Sarah it reads sorry for not getting back to you sooner but I was caught up in a bit of madness with the counsel they said you do something to make their chairman vanished from there i need you to come down to the old building by the school and don't be followed by no one i tell Thomas i going to find Sarah Thomas said can I come with you i said no thomas said okay sadly as i got to the location of the unknown building i was scared to go into the building but I tough it up and went into the building i couldn't see shit it was dark as i search i hit my head on a door ouch that hurt i said in my head as i got closer to an door with 6 chairs as i look in i heard voices i see 5/6 chairman of the vampire counsel i guess sarah was right about a chairman missing but i had nothing to do with it then i sarah said he's innocent he didn't do it the leader of the counsel says if he's not here in 10 mins we will have to suck him dry showing her fangs Sarah says you are not going to touch him showing her fangs making her more serious than them the leader says we'll see about that the leaders of the house told her to call me back glad i didn't have my phone on me or i would be done he didn't answer Sarah says the leader claps her hand two guys come and say what you want me to do my queen the leader says find to me the two guys said with pleasure they leave going to the same door as me i moved quickly to the other door which was the closet i heard footsteps go to the door as i leave sarah

* * *

try to plead my case but it didn't work out for her or me so i came from the door and say hi to sarah says where did you come from that door as i point at the door

she says they want you dead and I'm not letting them kill you i was scared out of my mind i said how about we just leave sarah says we can't go i said fuck in my mind me and sarah didn't know what to do i said how about i use a pick lock she says it's not that easy i said it is I then went to the door and pick at it for a while then it opened up i look impressed with myself sarah looked at me and smirked and said let's go now we left the abandoned house i said we're screwed sarah says language looking shock of me swearing i said I'm going home Sarah says oh well I guess I will have to go with you i look at her confused saying you have to go home she says you are going get hurt i said i will be fine sarah says no i coming with you i said ugh okay fine we walked back to the house and

open the door Sarah and i hugged I said we missed you a week later I went to a store and got a chain and thought i could give it to sarah the next week i see Sarah and i tapped her shoulder she says oh it's you you scared me i said i got something for you she says what is it i said close your eyes she rolled her eyes and said okay and I put an pretty chain around her neck she opens her eyes and says where is it i said go in the bathroom she smiles and kisses me thank you I stand with a crazy smile I said you're welcome she says see you after school after school I walked home then I see Thomas I said what's up man he says what's up man you still want to go to the party I said what party he said my sister is coming back from her trip I said I can't he said why screaming at me people are looking at us confused I said calm down I just can't do it today Thomas said okay just don't be mad at me for not letting you know what happens at the party he walks away mad I looked confused I feel something tap me on my shoulder I turned around it's Sarah I said hey she says what was that about I said Thomas being Thomas she said I got to tell you that thanks for the giftI was shocked I looked down at the chain it was I was looking at it for a while Sarah snapped at me I was looking at her face sorry Sarah a week later my brother came in and said my keys was just on the TV I thought about it and said oh shoot I gotta go back to school to get the keys the keys were in my locker next day at school and I went up to Sarah and tap on her shoulder and she said hi oc how are you doing today hugged me and I was like uh Sarah you okay she giggled her mood wasn't like this something is not right I said see you later but after that I went to my brother and told him that Sarah been acting weird he said welp there's nothing to do about that I asked I looking dumb saying what does that mean he said she likes you I asked well that's shocking and I said so that's why Sarah acting weird I went upstairs and saw her I quietly walk possible ran into my room then 20mins later I hear my door being open I looked up it's Sarah she says there you are I have been looking for you and calling you I looked at her she begins to look at me and says I told you about my urges now they have taken over then I just ran out of the room and went into the pantry which has a double lock she must've know where I was she knocked on the door and said baby_ **come** **out you make it worse she repeatedly humming something..baby**_ come**_ out now!! she says I 'm getting impatient she says I can feel your heartbeat so come out please i don't want to hurt you my mind why did I have to get that chain she says you know what I gotta better idea she gets an key the door handle jiggle I said stop please she said I love you so much baby come out and kiss me i stay in the pantry as she giggled and she instantly opens the door open and I look at her eyes they were brown she says oh honey bun I love you so much and I will be with you till the ends of the Earth️ I get up and try to run but she pinned me up against the wall with her vampire strength and begins to bite me leaving me with hickeys I began to feel like I'm going to die she said you are very cute and I love you so much baby kisses me all over my face and body her phone goes off and she looks at me and says I have to take this wait here okay I nodded my head but I sneak out of the house and run_** and she sees that i sneaked out of the house she says the urge is getting stronger

i need go somewhere**_ else to get away from her_** i hear her footsteps **_so just let me know where you are she didn't come out of hiding ... oh oc I love you but the urges are more stronger but you so dense you can't tell I looked around and saw nothing I turned around and got tackle to the ground and her lips were kissing my neck leaving me with hickeys I push her off and run she says in a lovely way you can't escape from me so let's go home and kiss I kept running she giggled then chases me I feel like a animal getting prey on i feel her presence so I went into the trash can she must've know because she push the trash can over I fell out of the trash can she looked very angry and attractive to me she grabs me and kisses me roughly and says I told you not getting away from me baby I said oh crap so I push her off she growls at me and says you know the urge is making want you more babe I run home before my legs give out I locked the front door and back door so ...she ... won't.. get.. in I lay down for a few minutes to rest up I wake up I checked the doors they still locked you know I am a vampire right ?. I turned around she looks at me and say why don't you just love me I said I do you ran away from me you bit me that's why I ran from you she says okay I'm sorry she hugs me and I hug back after that everything is going well until she grabs my crotch and then kisses me roughly again I groaned and moan she whispered in my ear seductive ... the urge had taken me over now then she pull my pants off and she looked at me and said wow you grew licking her lips and pull off my draws she looked at me in total love and lust the next part made me close my mouth she started to lick my balls in circles and it felt so good_**

**_she then put it in her mouth and started to deepthroat my cock few minutes later i feel like I was in paradise she got up and took me upstairs to continue she said laid down babe I'm going to go ahead suck you some more she went and suck my cock ...oh my goodness you taste good oc i laid back and enjoying how she sucks my dick but my dick felt weird then felt a pull i gonna cum Sarah_**

**_i said groaned she looked at me with her yellow shadish eyes totally not sarah no more i bust a nut in her mouth and she said wow that's a lot of you in my mouth but i enjoyed it now you are going to enjoyed me as she takes her clothes off i looked around blushing she says awwww baby i am your girlfriend don't be shy come here extending her arms towards me i come towards her we kissed and our tougues meet after that she says woah you are the best thing that ever happened to me she says now show me how much you love me spread eagle style i put my cock in her meeting her womanhood she moaned softly i begin to stroke softly in her she moans again in my mind she loves this how about this ..._**

**_i begin to pound her she scream in pleasure oh...fuck me oh baby right there mmph fuck my mind i am enjoy myself and she is too she screams in pain and pleasurement i stop but she tells me to keep going it feels good I kept going she scream in pleasure and moaned loudly i didn't care who's there she needed know that i love her she made a couple cute noises which means something i didn't know until i felt semen around my tip she says okay...uh... you laid down i said okay excited she giggled and put it back in she moans again in pleasurement she begins to bounce on me very fast i couldn't control her i said slow down babe she says k babe she flipped her hair back and turned around and said are you ready baby i said even know i going to cum again we do anal position which i don't know what to do i just i put my dick back in her she moaned softly and i begin to pounded hard she moans louder than she says oh honey bun fuck me mmph right there mmmph don't stop ...fuck your vampire girlfriend hard fuck me oc harder mmmph i pounded hard again she moans cute sounds and moan some more and said harder which means she came again i kept going but I felt a pull which means that I going to cum ...oh sarah i finna cum she pulls me in with her legs and says in me i want you make me yours only yours while Kissing me i came inside her i fell out on the bed we looked at each other we both said that was amazing_**

* * *


	8. The Urge pt 2

Sarah was still at the door waiting for be me to let her in the door i was kinda scared of this side of her Sarah i called out She didn't respond instead she breaks the door down Sarah wtf what are you doing Sarah 's eyes went from her regular eye color to black Sarah Sarah i called out to her She didn't answer we just stared at each other awkwardly Sarah speaks but more seductively tone we have to continue with our love making oc i fear that i will die tonight i swallow The lodge in my Throat and Say um can we actually talk about this urge Sarah says no we can't but we can talk about it later after our love making i was scared out of my mind

OC POV i thought about how i' am going

out of this then i got a plan which is to run

because that's the only way i could get out of this situation with Sarah or i could talk to Sarah which is a better idea after

an few seconds i begin to say sarah are you okay Sarah walks towards me hey Sar

what are you doing she said you are wasting time for us as she pulls out of the bathroom as we get closer to the room i push her off She hits the ground She hissed Sorry Sarah as i hurried down the stairs to get to the door but Sarah beats me to the door and says where are you going baby i back up slowly as Sarah drews closer Sarah begin to says oc why are you making this worse the urge for you is getting stronger and more stronger

when i first time i met you I fall in love with you i looked at her in shock and fear

as i try to read her move Sarah i ask Sarah says yes what is making you have these urges She says you Oc i mean is these urges by an sprit she looks down at the floor and sighs oc i had this urges when i saw you so the reason for my recent behavior is an succubus a what? i ask confused Sarah says in an sexual tone it's better for to show you as she comes close to me and back up towards the wall

oh Shit that's not good Sarah uses her speed to get to me and says we are together so that's why this urges are happen so if you break up with me i will

be very angry and jealous just like last time my brain thought about that encounter with Sarah in the bathroom

so if i break up with you you will leave me alone what Sarah asked i said I'm sorry Sarah I'm breaking up with you Sarah Sarah looks at me with an confused expression i couldn't figure out she hissed and says since i can't have you no more i guess no one needs you either i push her with all my might and run to the door in my mind why did i said that she's going to kill me as i run to an trash can to hide in after a few seconds i look through the trash can I hear a hissing Sounds i looked Sarah walks by the alleyway looking for me as she passed by i come out of the trash can that was empty thank god Sarah would've find me but i didn't see where i was going and knocked down the trash can oh shit i thought and i ran down the alley to keep an distance from Sarah

Sarah Pov where are you oc as i passed by the Alley oh oc why do you make things so difficult i heard a trash can and

went to alley and saw prints leading out the alley oh oc why do i love you so much

as i walked out of the alley there was no sight of oc ugh why do you make me do this telling my urges as i tried to find Oc

No one's Pov after 2 week passes Sarah and you never seen each other in weeks Sarah urges are getting stronger than usual Sarah give up looking for you but Sarah didn't want to give up she even asked classmates where you was at you missed School you made up a lie to your

Aunt saying that you wasn't feeling well

you missed 3 school days you thought about it and says that's nothing there's Thursday and Friday so I'm okay and the 3 days were nothing because it was prepation for the test on Friday you study while you missed school so the test would be easy for you while you thought smirking Oc was at his aunt house

OC Pov Oc Smith my aunt yelled my name i waked up and washed up and put on an white tee and and black jeans and put on some jordans put on some shades

then put on my bookbag and say bye Aunt

she says bye oc as i walked out the door

i walked to school people looked at me

weird i enter school i see thomas thomas i yelled at him thomas sees me and says look who came to school today shut up i said glaring at him i ask him if he saw Sarah he said yeah she never stops talking about you Jesus he dramatically stated where is she i ask she oh Sarah is in uh yeah the library library huh as i walked to the library i see sarah and nobody else including the Liberian which is weird i grab a chair i see Sarah is really

trying to stay focus i might as leave but before I do she grabs my arm saying i been worrying about you a lot where were you i said don't worry somewhere else safe to clear my mind ok Sarah said tensely Sarah i ask she said hmm oc i 'm sorry for that things i did weeks prior she said it's okay oc i love you too as she pulled me into a kiss and we hugged we laughed and i said welp time for the test tommorow


End file.
